This proposal involves clinical implementation of a new type of argon laser-based glaucoma surgery, transpupillary photocoagulation of the ciliary processes, that is safer and more effective than currently- used equivalent techniques. The research plan calls for: (1) refining our existing prototype instrumentation and optics to make transpupillary photocoagulation feasible in a clinical setting, (2) refining the techniques of utilization of the procedure on laboratory animals, (3) evaluating the procedure through short- and long-term observation of treatment effects in first animals, then selected patients with intractable glaucoma, and (4) defining clinical indications for the procedure. We estimate the procedure will ultimately permit routine prevention or delay of blindness in patients - particularly those with aphakic glaucoma and those with hemorrhagic glaucoma secondary to diabetic retinopathy - whose glaucoma cannot at present be satisfactorily controlled.